


Consent & Workplace Ethics

by MiddleCherryEarth



Series: After Work [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom!Merlin, Eggsy being a little shit, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Switch!Harry, Threesome, a but of smut, but we love it, discussion of consent, kind of, more like he subs for Merlin but dominates Eggsy ?, or more right after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleCherryEarth/pseuds/MiddleCherryEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Harry and Eggsy need to have a little conversation about what happened in Arthur's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent & Workplace Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Olive (garyunwinhart on AO3) for being my marvelous beta reader/brit-picker. I love you to bits <3
> 
> The following story happens directly after the events from the first part.

When Eggsy woke, it was to the sound of chatter and cups clinking. He heard quiet laughter and was aware of the soft blanket he was wrapped in; it felt good. His head was propped up on something and a hand was slowly stroking his hair. There was another hand on his ankle, he realised. He opened his eyes to find that his pillow was in fact Merlin, and the grip on his leg belonged to Harry.

“Hello, love,” Merlin whispered with a smile. “How are you feeling ?” he added, ruffling Eggsy’s hair.

“‘M alright, Merlin,” he muttered in return. “‘Ello, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy,” the man grinned back.

Eggsy nuzzled his head further into Merlin’s lap, wishing for more caresses. He’d never felt so content after sex. It was as though he was on a soft, fluffy cloud, surrounded by little angels feeding him exotic delicacies. He sighed happily.

“Eggsy,” Merlin interrupted. “There are things we need to clarify.” Eggsy sat up at that. Suddenly he was falling from his cloud, too fast, waiting for the imminent 'sorry, but that was a one time thing, we should never have done that, Eggsy, it was a mistake’. Eggsy cleared his throat to say something, anything, but his voice had vanished the second Merlin had turned to him with worry on his face. He stayed silent and Merlin continued.

“I’m not saying that I regret it, Eggsy, but it was indeed a mistake.” Eggsy winced. “Do you know why?”

Eggsy had a million reasons ready: from his upbringing to his age, or the fact that Merlin and Harry seemed to be a happy couple… But he kept his mouth shut and shook his head. Merlin sighed.

“The thing is, before engaging in any sexual activity with you, we should have discussed it.” Harry interjected and glanced at Merlin. “We mean discussing what you like and don’t like. What we can or can’t do with you. Do you understand our problem, Eggsy?” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a squeeze of Eggsy’s ankle.

Eggsy was looking at them, mouth agape, his eyes so wide they could have fallen out of his face. He was flabbergasted, completely blown away by the two gentlemen’s discourse. Never in his life had he had this thrown in his face. He saw guilt on the faces of his new lovers and was compelled to reassure them:

“That was the best sex of my life, Harry. I passed out because of you two. And now you’re tellin’ me you regret it?” Eggsy couldn’t believe it.

“No. What we regret isn’t the sex, which was mind-blowing, by the way,” Merlin paused. “What we regret is that we didn’t know what the limits were with you.”

Eggsy frowned. “Never thought about tha’,” he admitted. The older men looked at each other. “I mean, nothin’ you did was off-limits, ya know? I would’ve said.”

Harry looked at him seriously as he spoke. “Maybe, Eggsy. But we have to be sure. Especially if there’s a second time.”

Eggsy moved from his position to settle in Harry’s lap. “Of course there’s gonna be a second time. And a third, and a fourth,” he smirked.

“You little tart,” Merlin laughed. “If so, we have to set up rules.”

“Rules?” Eggsy piped up.  
“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry confirmed, while nuzzling the neck of the boy in his lap.

“First of all, when we are engaging in these activities, you have to call me sir. Are we clear on that?” Merlin announced. Eggsy nodded and turned to Harry.

“And what do ya want me to call you, Harry?” He chuckled.

“Just Harry is fine, really,” Harry conceded.

“Nonsense,” Merlin chimed in. “Harry has the biggest daddy kink in all of Britain.”

“Nah way, Harry,” giggled Eggsy. “How did ya find that out?” While Harry was muttering about traitors and retaliation, Merlin explained that during a mission a decade ago, a young Scandinavian spy had thought it amusing to call his mission partner 'daddy’ to embarrass him. Except Harry hadn’t found it remotely funny and, to this day, the word held a lot of power over his control…

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever 'eard,” Eggsy snorted. “Right, Harry is my daddy then.” Eggsy felt the hands on his waist squeeze slightly - something that pleased him to no end.  
“Well,” Harry coughed. “As happy as I am to be discussing our little arrangement further, I do wish that we could shower.”

“Say I smell, ya just try it!” Eggsy dared him.

“A gentleman wouldn’t,” Merlin retorted affectionately.

“Indeed,” Harry grinned as he got up, as he let Eggsy down. “Shall we move this elsewhere?”

“Prick,” Eggsy said as Merlin held out their clothes, saving them the embarrassment of leaving the room completely naked.

“Both of you get dressed,” he said. “Then go home. I’ll join you once I’ve taken care of the video feed. As lovely as it was, I don’t think anyone but me should see that.”

As Merlin left the room, he looked back to Eggsy, who was trying to put on his shirt. “Once we’ve sorted everything,” he informed them, “I will fuck you both.”

“Promises, promises,” was the last thing he heard as he made his way to the shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ! Hopefully you liked it and will leave a comment ! <3


End file.
